


stop (baby don't stop)

by euthanasia



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Bullying, College AU, Grinding, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Troublemaker Ken, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: Stell has been the target of Ken's relentless bullying for weeks now, making his life a living hell. He thinks Ken only does it because he hates Stell for being gay.One interview for Stell's project changes his mind.
Relationships: Felip Jhon Suson | Ken/Stellvester Ajero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	stop (baby don't stop)

Stell sighed as he stepped inside the vicinity of his new school with dread. Normally, the sunshine boy wouldn't have any problems with new environments like this, his friendly and cheery nature helping him make friends and create a good enough reputation for everyone to respect him. But recently, he found himself struggling due to some.. _complications._

Those complications being a boy by the name of Ken Suson.

Stell was certain that the boy was definitely the devil incarnate. He had heard enough rumors about him during his first few days in uni, but experiencing the torment a few weeks later was enough of a wake up call for the boy.

For some reason, despite Stell being a transfer student, Ken decided to target him with his.. _tricks_. It started with childish name-calling, a small form of bullying Stell could deal with, since he didn't really care, but a few weeks into it and it started getting worse. Stell would find trash in his backpack and locker, mostly pieces of paper noting words like _fag_ or _bakla_. This didn't really faze Stell, but it definitely did annoy him.

It started getting worse when people began to avoid him because of Ken. Stell couldn't really blame them, since they just wanted to avoid becoming the troublemaker's next target, but it was starting to take a toll on his daily life. Especially when Ken started to embarrass him in front of dozens of other students.

" _Psst, bading!"_ Ken quips, loud enough for the whole building to hear.

Stell heaves a sigh, slamming his locker door close and pretending like he hadn't heard anything. He was about to leave and go to his next class when he was slammed against the locker. He winces as the metal handle digs at his back.

Ken pins him to the locker, crowding him to make him feel uncomfortable. Stell can feel his pulse racing, his head lowered to avoid eye contact with Ken. Stell wasn't a coward, he really just wanted to avoid provoking Ken and making this whole scene last longer.

" _Bingi ka ba?"_ Ken spits, jaw clenched. " _'Di mo ko narinig, bakla?"_

Stell keeps quiet, knowing that answering his question would just make things worse. People all around the hallway were looking at the two, waiting if one of them were going to start a fight.

Ken scoffs at Stell's silence, pulling away but not before pushing Stell further into the locker. "Sissy." He comments, before walking away.

Stell takes a breath, looking around to see people still looking at him, with pity or shame, he doesn't know. So Stell decides to hold his head up high, and walk into his next class like nothing happened.

Stell was frustrated, to say the least. He didn't really know why Ken was doing this to him, he hadn't even shared a two-minute conversation with the boy and yet Ken seemed to pledge that he would make Stell's college life a living hell just for fun. Stell thinks that maybe Ken just had a keen hatred for homosexuals like him.

When the topic was brought about at the lunch table with his few remaining friends though, they had other ideas.

"He's not homophobic." Justin says. " _Definitely not."_

" _Pano mo nasabi?"_ Stell asks, in the middle of chewing his sandwich. "When he keeps bullying me just because I'm gay?"

Josh was laughing, which caused Justin to laugh too. Stell was lost. If this was a running inside joke between the three, he had no clue.

Sejun was grateful enough to quench his unsaid questions though. "How will he be homophobic," Sejun starts, pausing to take a gulp of his soda. "if he's gay himself?"

_Oh._

Something clicks in Stell's brain and suddenly Josh and Justin are laughing harder, smacking Stell in the back. He huffs, eyebrows furrowing. Now he understands why he's been Ken's target from the start.

 _Just you wait, Ken Suson._ Stell thinks. _Alam ko na lihim mo. May bawi ka din sakin._

That _bawi_ came sooner than expected. Not even a week later, Stell's faculty was given a project where every student was partnered with a university athlete to interview. And of course, like Stell's life was a running joke that God kept making, he was partnered with the one and only Ken Suson.

> **to** : ken fucking suson  
>  **from** : you
> 
> _San ka na?_

He texted Ken, waiting for his response. They were supposed to meet at the waiting shed thirty minutes ago, but Ken has yet to show up, despite Stell waiting there for a solid 45 minutes.

His phone dinged, signalling a message.

> **to:** you  
>  **from:** ken fucking suson
> 
> hulaan mo

He rolled his eyes. This boy was definitely immature for his age. Stell just wanted this project to be over, so he could return to his normal life that included not talking to his perpetrator. 

A few minutes later, Ken finally arrives. Stell gets up from his seat, slinging his bag on his shoulder. "About fucking time." He mumbles. Thankfully Ken doesn't retaliate, only opting to smile cockily as he follows Stell out of the shed.

They walk to the dorms in silence, to Stell's surprise. He'd been expecting the athlete to be less cooperative, throwing insults at him nonstop, or even to just bug him like he usually does. But the notorious troublemaker is quiet, walking beside Stell with his hands in his pockets. Stell decides to disregard this, enjoying his newfound peace, for he fears it won't last long.

They make it to Stell's dorm soon enough. He tells the younger to take off his shoes and place his leather jacket by the door, to which he obliges. Stell then proceeds to place his belongings in his sofa, taking out his notepad out of his bag.

He's already sat comfortable in his own couch when he looks up at Ken, still standing by the doorway, staring at him.

"Well? Aren't you gonna sit?" Stell huffs.

Ken, unfazed and unbothered, sits across Stell, back leant against the couch, legs spread. Stell scoffs, but ignores Ken's arrogance. 

"Can we start now?" Stell asks, annoyed.

"I dunno. You tell me." Ken retaliates, and Stell fights the urge to throw his lamp across the room. 

He feeds Ken a fake smile, taking a pen in his hand. "Just answer these questions as honest as possible, all right? The quicker we do this, the quicker you can leave."

"Good. Because I'm starting to think the extra credits they're giving me isn't enough for me to be in the same room as you." Ken fake gags.

Stell takes a deep breath, calming himself down. _Not today, Suson._ He thinks. _Not today._

"Let's begin. What's your name?"

"Ken."

"Your _real_ name."

"Felip Jhon Suson. You want my initials and parent's names too?"

Stell ignores him, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Next, how old are you?"

"Old enough to fuck your mom."

"Just answer the damn question, Suson." Stell barks, glaring at the younger.

Ken smirks, finding Stell's annoyance endearing. "Twenty-three."

"What sports do you play?"

"Sepak Takraw."

"Position?"

"Whichever style you like."

"Huh? _Ano ra-"_ Stell was about to ask, but stops in the middle of his sentence once the dirty joke clicks in his head. He feels his face start to burn, and he curses his body for reacting the way it did. " _A-Ayusin mo sagot mo."_

Ken chuckles. "Striker."

The interview goes on smoothly for a few more minutes, with Ken finally cooperating. Stell thanks the heavens for this, trying to find some peace of mind as he asks Ken more questions and writes down the answers on his notepad. A good fifteen minutes in, Stell can feel his bladder acting up on him. The interview is almost done, only a few questions are left, but the urge to pee starts to get worse.

After Ken finishes answering a question, Stell makes a move to get up, placing his notepad and pen on the table. 

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Stell says. "Don't touch anything." Ken rolls his eyes, but nods nonetheless.

It only takes two minutes and thirteen seconds (yes, he counted) for Stell to finish his business in the bathroom, but what surprises him once he gets out is Ken standing by the living room counter, leaning against the wall with a picture frame in his hands.

"I told you not to touch anything." Stell complains.

Ken ignores him. "This you?" He asks, showing Stell the photo of him with his mom. "Didn't think you'd get uglier, to be honest."

Stell rolls his eyes as Ken laughs at his own comment. "Put that back, we're not done yet."

Ken continues ignoring him, grabbing another picture frame. "I mean, really, Stell, I knew you were gay but _this?_ " He holds up an old photo of Stell, taken when he was around seventeen years old. "You look like a fuckin' fag-"

Something clicks inside Stell, all the pent up annoyance and anger finally bursting as he snaps, pushing Ken against the wall. The younger drops the picture frame as his back slams against the concrete, wincing in pain. A crash can be heard all over the room as the frame falls to the floor, the glass cracking into small pieces. Ken, not expecting Stell to react so aggresively, looks up at the older.

"Shut up, just fucking shut up, for once, Suson." Stell spits, anger laced in his tone. "You're so fucking annoying."

To his surprise, Ken doesn't reply. The younger finds himself stunned, Stell's angry demeanor rendering him dumbfounded, all he can do is stare at the older in awe.

"So what if I'm fucking gay? That doesn't make me any lesser than you." He can feel Stell's temper increasing, his brows furrowed and expression resembling rage. "Maybe if I wasn't fucking stupid, I could've sworn you're only doing this because you like me."

The room turns quiet and Ken's blood runs cold. His palm starts to sweat and his heart beat is accelerating. He tries hard to avoid Stell's gaze, suddenly finding interest in the floor below him. "Or maybe I am not?"

At that moment, something changes in Stell. Ken suddenly finds Stell towering over him, crowding him against the wall the same way Ken would do to him everyday in the lockers. His face is far too close to his for comfort, his fingers grasping Ken's chin and tilting his head up to force him to meet his eye. 

"Tell me, Ken." Stell starts, biting his bottom lip. "You like me, don't you?"

Ken doesn't reply as an act of defiance against the older, but the way he licks his lips and glances at Stell's own unconsciously gives him away.

"Answer me, Felip."

The usage of his real name brings Ken back to his senses, the feeling of annoyance finally sinking in as his hands ball into fists at his side. "Step off my dick, Ajero."

Stell smirks. "Fiesty," he leans closer until his lips are ghosting over Ken's ear. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Ken tries to push the older away as a form of resistance, but Stell doesn't even flinch, only pulling away from his neck and chuckling at Ken's lame attempt to regain control. This pisses Ken off even more, feeling his blood boiling in his veins. He decides to counter Stell's attacks by leaning close to his face until they're practically inches apart, a sign of arrogance. "What makes you think I like you, _fag?"_

Stell smirks, not even flinching as he begins to feel Ken's breath hit his skin. "I don't think." Stell's eyes flick to Ken's lips, "I know."

The tension finally breaks, and Ken is pressed up against the wall, with Stell's lips on his, the two men fighting for dominance. Despite Stell having him trapped like this, Ken doesn't back up without a fight. He tries to slip his tongue inside Stell's mouth, but the man doesn't relent. 

Stell cups his cheek with one hand, and grabs his hip with the other, pulling him closer. Stell takes Ken's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly as the two eye each other. The young troublemaker's head starts to spin, legs weakening below him as Stell continues to suck on his lip. He grips the other's shirt in his hands, trying to ground himself.

Stell pulls away, taking both of Ken's wrists and pinning them above his head. He crashes their lips back together, lips moving at their own accord. In attempt to salvage some sort of control, Ken bites Stell's lips to gain access to his mouth, but to no avail. 

" _Give in."_ Stell mutters against Ken's lips. "Let me make you feel good."

"Fuck you." Ken spits. 

"It's the other way around, baby." Stell comments, and before Ken can reply, Stell is already pulling Ken away from the wall, pushing him to the couch. 

The younger lands with an "oof," looking up at Stell as if he was prey and the other was his predator. The manhandling has Ken feeling lightheaded, along with the rough kissing they had been doing moments prior, Ken has trouble trying to catch his breath, chest heaving as a soft flush appears on his skin. Stell hovers over him, knees between Ken's own. The younger feels confined like this, cornered at the end of the couch as Stell stares him up and down hungrily. It has Ken looking at the side, avoiding Stell's predatory gaze.

Stell takes Ken's cheek in his hand, gently pressing their lips together. The kiss is softer this time, a huge contrast to the ones they've shared earlier. It has Ken's eyelids fluttering close, shoulders visibly slackening. He relaxes against the couch, silently enjoying the kiss.

Stell moves to press kisses from Ken's jaw to his neck, nibbling lightly. He scrapes his teeth against Ken's skin, sucking faintly to leave small lovebites. A harsh bite below his ear has Ken's breath hitching, arousal starting to build at his stomach. Stell laps at the bite with his tongue, soothing the small bruise. Ken bites his lip, fighting the small noises that threaten to escape as Stell continues to abuse his neck. Despite the younger giving in, he still doesn't want to give Stell the satisfaction from the fact that he was making him feel good.

Stell seems to notice, as his hands began to roam all over Ken's body. First, it begins at Ken's arms, gripping his biceps as he moves to the other side of Ken's neck to give him more lovebites. Then, it moves lower, down to Ken's thighs. Stell pushes Ken's legs apart, moving to slide between them. This has Ken huffing, embarrassed at his position. 

"You're so cute when you don't make a fuss." Stell pulls away. Only now does Ken notice Stell's state. The older's hair is a mess, lips bruised from all the kisses and bites Ken had given him. There's a bead of sweat forming at his temple, causing his hair to stick to his skin. "But as much as I don't want to ruin the fun, I still need your consent. Do you really want to do this, Ken?"

It takes a few moments for the question to sink in Ken's clouded head. He was so dazed and aroused that his brain was having a hard time cooperating. Add the fact that Stell was crowding him like this, his scent making Ken's legs weak and his head spin, you can't really blame the younger if he was struggling, can you? The only thing the younger could do at his state was nod, his words getting stuck at the back of his throat.

"Words, baby." Stell says, causing Ken to huff. 

He wraps his arms around Stell's neck. "Just fuck me already."

"Gladly."

Stell's lips are back on his for the nth time, his tongue slipping inside his mouth. Ken hums, tilting his head to the side for a better angle. Their tongues swirl together as Stell repositions himself, sitting on the couch with Ken placed on his lap. The two break apart to take their shirts off, throwing them haphazardly on the floor. Stell returns to Ken's neck, biting the hickies he's left before, causing the younger to jerk, swallowing hard. Ken has a hand splayed on Stell's chest, feeling his abs flex against his palm, while the other grips Stell's hair, tugging every time Stell delivers a harsh bite. The older's hands began roaming again, from the back of Ken's neck to his chest, then down to the waistband of his jeans.

Stell pulls the garter back, biting on his earlobe as he releases his hold, letting the fabric hit Ken's skin. He leans back against the couch, eyeing the young boy in his lap. His hands grip Ken's hips, playing with the beltloops of his jeans. Speaking of the younger, Ken took this time as an opportunity to eye Stell up and down. Seeing the older man breathless, chest heaving and lips parted, has Ken sweating, a soft flush decorating his cheeks down to his neck and chest. Stell seemed to be doing the same, undressing the other with his eyes. A soft squeeze on his hip has Ken coming back to his senses, forcing his eyes to focus back on Stell.

Under Stell's gaze, Ken suddenly feels self-conscious. With the older looking like he was built like a greek god, the younger is surprised to find himself feeling timid, arms enclosing around himself, try to hide his bare chest and torso. 

Stell smirks at this, grabbing Ken's wrists with both hands as he tugs them away. "Aw, is my baby feeling shy now?" He taunts.

"Fuck off." Ken grumbles, gritting his teeth. "Stop being so cocky, you fucking piece of-- _ah!"_

Ken doesn't get enough time to finish his sentence, as Stell decided to pull his hair, catching him off-guard. Ken doesn't fight back though, only looking at Stell with a death glare, his nostrils flaring. 

Stell leans closer, brushing his lips against Ken's ear. "You're such a fucking brat." He growls. "I think it's time to put you back in your place, hm?"

Before Ken could even process what that meant, Stell was already pulling away, manhandling Ken on all fours, placing him on his lap. Although the younger doesn't fight it, the position has him swallowing, his pulse racing as Stell tugs his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. "If you want me to stop, just tell me, alright?"

Ken doesn't answer, opting to hide his face in Stell's thigh instead. His exposing predicament makes him feel dizzy, the suspense eating at his chest. A hand gropes the fleshy expanse of his ass, tugging and squeezing as it pleases. The touch disappears as quick as it arrived, leaving Ken waiting, legs tense with anticipation.

A few seconds pass by and nothing happens, just when Ken makes a move to turn to check on Stell, a sudden smack lands on his ass, leaving a stinging sensation that has Ken yelping. He lurches forward, further into Stell's lap, his cock brushing against the fabric of the other's jeans, making him hiss.

Ken's hands are gripping Stell's thigh as he receives another smack, this one harder than the first. He can feel the painful tingle linger on the swell of his ass. His thighs start quivering, trying to close as Stell repositions the boy on his lap.

"Stay still." Stell says.

And because of Ken's aggressive nature, he can't help but to respond. "Fuck you- _hhn-!"_ His own words are cut off as Stell gives another hit.

"You were saying?" Stell raised an eyebrow, daring Ken to fight back. The boy doesn't, keeping his lips sealed as two consecutive smacks hit his ass. It was starting to burn, the pain of the hits making Ken lurch. Yet somehow, he doesn't hate the feeling, he finds himself liking it, his back arching as he pushes his ass further in display.

Stell chuckles at this, landing another hit. Ken bites his lip, trying to keep his noises in. Another smack, this one making Ken's toes curl. Two smacks, both making Ken wince. The younger was starting to shake, face still hidden in Stell's thigh. His nerves felt like they were on fire, his blood boiling in his veins. He didn't really expect for this to feel _that_ good. Maybe he was a masochist, he doesn't know. What he does know though, is that he was suddenly aware of the raging boner he was sporting between his legs. He could feel his dick leaking, brushing against the rough fabric of Stell's jeans.

"Aw, is someone hard?" Stell is manhandling him again, repositioning him so the older could grip his dick in his hand, thumbing at the tip, teasing the slit.

Ken's breath hitches, fingers twitching. The friction was driving him crazy, his head spinning as Stell starts to stroke him languidly. Ken has his cheek pressed on Stell's thigh, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent moan as Stell continues his slow pace. The older smirks, wishing he could take a photo of the younger.

The pleasure disappears as fast as it came though, as Stell pulls away. He grabs Ken's pants and tugging them off all the way, before grabbing the boy by the waist and placing him back on his lap. Self-consciously, Ken makes a move to hide again, but Stell grabs his wrists, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "No hiding, baby."

Ken, feeling woozy, decides to follow. He timidly places his hands on his thighs, but doesn't make a move to hide. He bitterly notes how he's stark naked on the lap of the person he's been bullying for the past five weeks, who still has his pants on. He tries to undo the button of Stell's jeans, but due to his shaky fingers, he fails. Stell chuckles at his cuteness, pressing another kiss on his lips.

"You're so fucking cute like this." Stell comments, not being able to take it anymore. He grabs Ken by the hips, pulling him flush against his own, making Ken yelp in surprise. Stell continues, helping Ken grind against his lap. The friction makes him harder, his own cock throbbing inside his jeans. 

Stell finally undoes the button of his jeans, tugging it down to his thighs. He motions Ken to lift himself up, pulling his jeans down and kicking them to the floor, his boxers following suit. With the two men naked before each other, Stell continues his earlier actions, grinding up against Ken with their cocks brushing against each other.

Ken throws his head back, thighs clenching with effort. It takes him a while to notice that his hips are now moving on their own accord, humping against Stell like no tomorrow. He wraps his arms around the other's neck, trying to hide his face in embarrassment. Both of their moans fill the room, making the temperature drop, causing both of them to sweat. Stell is letting out low grunts, groaning into Ken's neck as his hands move to his ass, pulling Ken impossibly closer. 

Ken looks debauched, his hair a mess and his forehead wet with sweat. There's a soft flush of pink decorating his skin from the tips of his ears down to his chest. His thighs are quivering, hips relentless as he keeps grinding against Stell. The older looks no better, eyes clouded with lust, desperately trying to use Ken to get off.

The familiar fire starts to pool inside Ken's abdomen, teetering at the edge and causing Ken to quicken his pace. He tries to warn Stell that he's close, but all that comes out are breathy moans and grunts. Thankfully though, Stell seems to get the memo, as a hand wraps around both of their cocks, stroking at a fast pace.

Ken stops moving, throwing his head back. "Nngh, f-fu- oh, s-shit, Stell." Ken mewls, "'m g-gonna- 'm s-so, shit, I-I-"

He doesn't even notice Stell moving, but all of a sudden his face is pressed against Ken's neck, growling as he takes the younger's earlobe between his teeth. "Cum for me, baby."

That's all it takes for Ken's orgasm to come crashing down on him. His back arches, mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes are shut as the shockwaves of pleasure flow through his veins. Stell doesn't stop his strokes until he comes as well, painting his and Ken's chests with white ropes of cum.

Minutes pass and the two are silent, catching their breaths. Ken, rendered weak by his own climax, dissolves on Stell's chest, lying there boneless. The older reluctantly wraps his arms around Ken, feeling his chest tighten. Even though they technically did just have sex, Stell was starting to feel awkward. Without the tension between them, he didn't know what they were, what _this_ was. For so long, they hated each other, Ken despised him, and now the said boy is cuddling up to his chest after one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life.

Ken seems to have heard the cogs turning in Stell's brain. "Stop overthinking and fucking hug me back, prick." He mumbles against his skin.

Stell obliges, tightening his embrace. He felt icky, with his whole body swimming in sweat and the cum in their chests starting to dry, but his heart felt content. For once, he felt relaxed. It was ironic, really, he never thought he'd feel this with Ken, but as the younger hugs him tighter, he decides not to think about it.

He leans back against the couch, arms still wrapped around Ken. He can feel the younger softly snoring, grumbling when Stell moved. He smiles, pressing a soft kiss on his temple.

He doesn't know what will happen later, when Ken wakes in the right mind, but right now, Stell doesn't care.

He can deal with it later.


End file.
